


I'll Stay By Your Side

by MissConstance



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Tasha and Patterson share a moment together.Cuddles and kisses





	I'll Stay By Your Side

After quickly getting out of Weller’s apartment (for obvious reasons), Reade, Tasha, and Patterson went to take one last drink together. They were now gathered in a bar, at an isolated table, talking and laughing. After the day they had, they deserved some peace. 

Tasha was sitting next to Patterson, leaning softly against her. She was getting tired and her arm was aching. Maybe leaving her hospital bed so soon hadn’t been the greatest idea. It had been worth it, no doubt. But now, she was starting to regret it. Reade was talking animatedly about something that was making Patterson laugh. Tasha could feel her body shake with her laughter. She was slowly dozing off. 

“I think it’s time to go home and get some sleep” she suddenly heard Reade say. 

She felt Patterson move a bit. “Yeah, I think we need to get her to bed before she falls asleep right there.” Patterson smiled softly, feeling the weight of Tasha’s body against her. 

But Tasha didn’t want to move. Patterson was so comfortable. And warm. But then she felt the other girl nudge her gently. Reluctantly, Tasha sat up. Patterson was smiling tenderly at her. ‘God, she is so beautiful!’ She thought despite herself. 

“Time to go home,” she said. 

They all stood up and walked toward the door. Patterson was trailing behind them. Suddenly, she caught Tasha’s hand. She turned around. The blonde looked troubled. Tasha hoped that she was all right; she didn’t think she could handle another tragedy today. 

“Tasha,” she began, looking slightly nervous, “can I stay at your place tonight?” 

Tasha sighed with relief. She had been expecting so much worse. 

“Of course.” She smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand. “You can stay as long as you want.” Nobody would want to be alone after what had happened. 

Patterson’s face lighted up and she whispered a ‘thank you’. Then she led Tasha toward the door and on the sidewalk where Reade was waiting for them. He was the first to catch a taxi. They wished him a goodnight and got into the next one, not too long after. 

They spend the ride in a comfortable silence, their hands still intertwined. It was nice. No words needed to be spoken. 

When the taxi stopped in front of Tasha’s apartment, the brunette wished it had lasted longer. But then, Patterson was staying with her for the night; she still had time to enjoy being in her presence. 

Tasha wondered if she knew what she meant to her. She didn’t think so. But how she loved being with her. 

She could spend hours with her. She always feels safe and peaceful with her. Patterson always made her happy and loved. She longed to be with her, only her. Tonight she could. And she was not going to waste it. 

They went upstairs until they reached her apartment. Once inside it, Tasha collapsed on her couch, sighing with relief. Patterson laughed, removing her cloak. 

“I’m sorry, I’m a terrible host,” Tasha said, looking at Patterson from her position on the couch, “do you want something to eat or to drink?” 

The blonde smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll find something in the kitchen. And I’ll bring you something too, you need to eat.” 

“I need to sleep,” Tasha protested weakly. 

“After you eat something!” She insisted while she disappeared from her view. 

Patterson emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying some biscuits with two glasses of water. She put everything on the table and sat down next to Tasha.   
The two girls, unconsciously, got closer; their body only inches apart. Patterson gave Tasha a glass of water, ordering her to drink it. 

The brunette put on the TV and, for several minutes, they just stayed there, close to each other, drinking and eating, in silence. Just enjoying the presence of the other. It was good. It was reassuring. It was safe. And, after the day they had, it was nice to only sit there peacefully with the person that mattered the most to them. 

At some point, Tasha grabbed a blanket near her and draped it on both of them. To be able to fit completely under it, they had to snuggle up against each other. Neither of them minded it at all. 

Tasha could feel the other girl’s warmth. She wished they were closer. But Patterson was bold and she took her hand into hers and rested her head against her shoulder. The brunette wasn’t looking at the TV anymore. She was captivated by the blonde wrapped around her. It felt so normal, so natural. Like they were meant to be like that. Like two pieces of a puzzle. 

She gently stroked her hand, drawing random patterns. They were good. They didn’t need to talk. Not right now. They will have to, eventually. But not now. Now, they were just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Tasha?” 

Patterson interrupted Tasha’s toughs. The brunette glanced down and smiled at the sleepy form snuggled up against her. “Hmm.” 

But Patterson didn’t say anything for a while. Tasha sat up, to be able to look at her directly. “What is it?” 

Patterson sighed and straightened up at her turn. She locked her eyes with the other girl. 

“I think I like you.” 

There was a beat. 

“Not in a friend way. No, that’s not what I meant. Of course, I like you in a friend way! But, I mean, I like you in more than in a friend way…more like in a couple way…”

Tasha was astounded. She never thought Patterson could like her like she does. 

With the lack of response, Patterson was starting to feel like she’d made a mistake. 

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…” She was starting to get up. “I’m going to go, I’m sorry…”

But Tasha gripped her tightly, keeping her against her. Without a second thought, she kissed her. 

Patterson was dumbfounded at first, but then she quickly responded to the other girl’s embrace. It was what they have both been waiting for so long. All of the waiting and craving and longing and lust. All of it was there in this kiss they’d only dreamt of. 

But it was real. So real. And Patterson’s lips were so soft. Tasha felt like sugar. They were lost in each other’s embrace. Their kiss became more passionate. Tasha put her hands into Patterson’s hair and the blonde wrapped them around her waist. It had been a long time for Tasha since anyone had kissed her and Patterson was so good. They didn’t want to stop. But they needed to breathe. They looked at each other, breathless and grinning. Patterson took Tasha’s hand into her hand. Their foreheads were touching. 

“I like you too,” Tasha whispered. 

Patterson giggled and crashed her lips against hers once again. 

Everything around them was forgotten. It was only Patterson and Tasha. Two souls finding each other against all odds. They cuddled against each other for the rest of the night. Their body pressed against each other, keeping them warm. It was only the both of them and it felt so good, so perfect. They didn’t know what tomorrow was going to bring but, at least for tonight, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it!   
> I'm taking requests for Tasha/Patterson! You can dm me on tumblr @flyingofftoneverlandforgood


End file.
